


New Starts (working title)

by kamskis_leftnut (rk1oooXX)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, No Smut, cuz im a pure boy, jk, just read this or something
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-08
Updated: 2017-11-08
Packaged: 2019-01-31 03:03:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12666948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rk1oooXX/pseuds/kamskis_leftnut
Summary: John and Sherlock are together and are taking care of Rosie, what else is needed?





	New Starts (working title)

**Author's Note:**

> holy shit this is decent

John looked at his watch and bit his lip, making an angered noise. He was having Molly watch Sherlock and Rosamund so Sherlock didn’t get into any trouble. He huffed and hurried his pace, making sure he got to 221 B in time to say goodbye to Molly. He turned the corner to Baker Street and ran to the door, unlocking it. Molly was just walking down the stairs to grab her coat.

“Oh! H-Hello, John. Sherlock is upstairs asleep with Rosie. I made him tea and he fell right asleep with her in his arms,” she said with a little smile. Molly gave John a hug before rushing out to her car and driving back to her place. John watched her leave and smiled at her. After she’d turned the block, he ran up the stairs to his and Sherlock’s flat. He looked around the floor, children’s toys and many children’s books were scattered about. John smiled and walked to Sherlock’s room, opening the door slowly and quietly.

The sight he had been blessed with was Sherlock curled up around Rosie, snoring quietly. John looked at Sherlock’s fingers; Rosie had a tight grip on a few of them. He let out a breathy laugh and shut the door, tugging off his tie. He tossed it on the headboard and kicked off his shoes, climbing onto the bed with Sherlock. John sat behind him, stroking Sherlock’s hair gently. Sherlock made a noise and Rosamund made a gurgling sound. John smiled at Rosie and took Sherlock’s hands in his own, sighing happily.

Sherlock and John had been getting along quite well lately. They’d been going out for a couple months in secret, Mrs. Hudson the only one suspecting a thing. Mycroft hadn’t even expected it when he came over to speak to Sherlock about a case. Sherlock was as happy as he’d ever been with John, laughing and joking and having more fun. John was still shaken up about Mary’s death and the whole thing with Eurus, but he was still thrilled Sherlock had asked him out.

Sherlock felt fingers being carder through his hair and he opened his eyes, looking up at John with a small giggle. John leaned down to press a kiss to Rosie’s head before pecking Sherlock’s lips gently. He smiled and laid next to him, wrapping his arms around Sherlock’s waist. Sherlock looked at Rosie’s sleeping face, sighing happily. He slowly ran ins thumb over John’s, pulling his arm up to kiss his fingers gently.

“Sherlock, you know I love you, right?” John asked quietly, burying his face in Sherlock’s neck. He felt Sherlock sit up and hold him tightly. He took a deep breath and smiled a little.

“John. I’ll always know you love me. When you trusted me again after what I did, I knew you had to feel something more than friendship. I love you, too, John. So much,” Sherlock whispered in John’s ear and kissed his cheek lightly. John bit his lip gently and hugged him tightly. He heard Rosie start crying and moved Sherlock out of the way so he could hold his daughter. He leaned on Sherlock and hushed his child.

“Sherlock, love, you can go do something- not drugs again- and make dinner. Or order take out. But something Rosie can eat please,” John smiled at his lovely boyfriend and pressed a little kiss to his lips. Sherlock only nodded and kissed him back before getting up and walking to the kitchen. John heard a few things being moved around, a glass breaking, and a small shout.

“Shit! Joooohnnnn, I forgot I put the, uh, eyes in the fridge!” Sherlock called and bit his lip hard enough for it to bleed. He stepped over the glass and sighed, grabbing a broom to sweep up the mess. John held Rosie and carried her out to the kitchen, rubbing his eyes. Sherlock put a hand on his chest, rubbing a little.

“Sherlock, we need a date night… Like..just for us. Maybe Molly could watch Rosamund or Mrs. Hudson…?” John asked and kissed both of the loves of his life; Rosamund Watson and Sherlock Holmes.

“I know. Maybe Mycroft should stay with Molly and Rosie? To get to know his niece a little more,” Sherlock asked and caressed John’s cheek, kissing his nose and his faint freckles. Rosie made a bubbly noise that sounded like ‘dada’, but Sherlock was positive she didn’t say anything.

“Sherlock… Did you hear that?” John asked and looked Sherlock in his crystal eyes.

“John, I doubt she said it,” Sherlock said quietly and rubbed Rosie’s back gently, whispering and poking her chubby baby cheeks.

John looked back at Rosie and she drooled a little. He chuckled and kissed her nose. He walked over to the living space and sat Rosie down, letting her play with some toys. Sherlock walked up to John and put his hands on his waist, humming as he sat his head on John’s shoulder. John smiled and nuzzled Sherlock’s cheek, kissing him gently.

“Sherlock, you’re so annoying sometimes. And other times you’re just an asshole. But I still love you. I love you so much,” John sighed and turned in Sherlock’s arms, hugging him tightly and burying his face in Sherlock’s chest. Sherlock ran his fingers through John’s hair gently, kissing his head.

“I love you more, John Watson…” Sherlock whispered and smiled at him, looking up as the door opened quickly.

“Lestrade… What the hell do you want?” John asked and picked up Rosie, bouncing her gently. He felt Sherlock wrap his arm around him and pull him close.

“Mrs. Hudson let me in. And I’ve found another case,” Detective Inspector Greg Lestrade said as he stood in the doorway, arms crossed lazily over his chest. Sherlock rolled his eyes and pecked John’s cheek.

“John, take Rosie to Molly’s. I don’t go anywhere without my blogger, remember?” Sherlock chuckled and John rolled his eyes playfully, pulling out his phone to text Molly.

“I’ll be at the crime scene after I’m done, okay?” John asked and looked at Sherlock. Sherlock just nodded and kissed him gently before leaving with Greg. John sat Rosie down on Sherlock’s chair, her favorite spot, and went to gather around all of her things that she needed, like toys and extra diapers. He stuffed them all in the bag and picked her up.

“Ready to go to Molly’s, Rosie?” John asked her, making her make bubbly noises. He smiled at her and began walking down the stairs, pecking her cheek gently. “Mrs. Hudson, I’m taking Rosie to Molly’s so I can go on that case with Sherlock!” He called and shut the door to the famous apartment, 221 B Baker Street…


End file.
